Stare
by Nemo-hime
Summary: A pointless little oneshot that I wrote after NDK. It's SasuNaru and has virtually no plot... No lemon, sorry. M for mentions of secks though.


A.N.- Hello all! So this is a little one shot that has been sitting on my computer since NDK(Denver's anime con) and I realized I hadn't put it up yet. XD I blame the plot on Nikki! Or rather, the poor excuse for a plot. And p.s. HAHAHAHA NIKKI! I GOT YOU TO LIKE SASUNARU! cough okai, done.

Disclaimer- not mine. DX well... not yet...

Naruto looked down at the madness below him and smiled. He was so glad he was able to save up enough money to go to this convention. He looked down at himself and smiled even wider. He was very glad he had been able to finish his Lolita costume in time. Thank god for his aunt Tsunade. She could work miracles with a sewing machine. The blond once again surveyed the crowd below him. He laughed when he saw his friend Kiba chase a scantily clad figure around the room. He let his eyes wander around the room below him until he found something that caught his interest. Namely, a few dozen screaming girls huddled around something. Or someone. A very sexy someone, if Naruto did say so himself. And he did. Twice. A black haired male shoved his way through the adoring masses and took a deep breath. He was wearing a button up white shirt that hung open, and a pair of black jeans. Naruto almost drooled as the man turned and he caught a glimpse of his chest. Then the black haired teen turned his face to look at him, and their eyes held each other. The only thing that Naruto could think was 'HHHHHHHAAAAWWWWTTT!!'.

There was a scream below as the blonde's nose began to drip blood over the railing. He cursed and looked around for something to stop the blood. He found a box of tissues and tried to calm himself down as he wiped his nose. Naruto walked back over to the railing, but found, to his disappointment, that the ebony-haired sex god had disappeared. He searched the crowd for him, but soon gave up. He sighed and turned around, his head drooping. He was so caught up in thought that he ran straight into someone. Mumbling an apology, he looked up… and his eyes once again caught and held those black ones. He stopped halfway through his 'sorry' and simply gazed at the boy across from him. Said boy leaned in and whispered in his ear "It's not polite to stare…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed, looking away.

"Well if you don't want people to stare, don't look so damn sexy," he murmured.

The black haired boy smirked. "Terribly sorry, should I button up the shirt?"

Naruto looked up at him and shook his head. "Defiantly not," he replied, looking at the pale muscled torso.

The other boy smirked again and held out his hand. "Uchiha Sasuke" he said.

Naruto took the offered hand in his own with a raised eyebrow. "Uzumaki Naruto" he answered.

"Well Naruto," Sasuke almost purred the name, "Would you care to join me for lunch?" Naruto grinned.

"Most defiantly," he said, and hooked his arm in Sasuke's. "Your room or mine?" he asked.

Sasuke laughed. "Mine." The pair walked quickly to the eleavator, and as soon as it arrived, Sasuke pushed Naruto in and hit the 'close' button.

He pressed up against him and whispered in his ear, "So Naruto, tell me, you have a boyfriend?" Naruto reached his hands around Sasuke and slipped his hands into his back pockets.

"Yeah, but he can be a real bastard. How about you? Single?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope. I have a beautiful boyfriend. But he can be a bit of a moron."

Naruto pouted. "Am I really that bad?" he asked.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Am I?" he asked the blond. Naruto smiled and kissed him as a response. Sasuke moaned as Naruto pulled him closer.

"Dobe, if I don't fuck you soon, my heart will explode," Sasuke said, reaching up under the dress to grab his ass. Naruto smiled.

"As Sasuke-sama wishes…"he said, pouting and looking up at him through his thick eyelashes. Sasuke licked his lips and heard the elevator ding. He smiled as he led his boyfriend out of the lift and towards their room.

"I hope you don't have plans for the rest of the day baby…"

A.N.-Yes, i know it sucked. Sorry. But since I can't write for shit, yeah... i figured I didn't want to bash my way through a lemon. not yet as least. Thanks for reading, and please review if you think it's worth it. THANX TO NIKKI FOR BEING MY BETA!  
okai, luvs! 3

Nemo-Hime


End file.
